


十二份之一 You are the one-twelfth, you are the only one

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 基地流傳著不同的傳言，甚至有關於諾茵跟杜魯斯的，不安的薩古斯準備好要查問清楚了。There were different rumors circulating in the base, even about Noin and Treize. Zechs concerned about these gossips and rumors on those 2 people he cares.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	十二份之一 You are the one-twelfth, you are the only one

有人群聚集的地方就會有不同的傳言，這是無可避免的事。在維多利亞湖基地也一樣。

最近突然流傳一個頗嚇人的傳言。

在軍校受訓的軍人，不論男女都有上戰場的覺悟。會上戰場，即有機會成為戰俘。男人成為戰俘難免要受皮肉之苦。至於女人，最容易搞上的麻煩就是被凌辱。

這種說法很嚇人，但又很真實。一時間，基地裡謠言四起，有說曾有女兵有類似遭遇，又說敵人特別喜好侮辱無經驗者，甚至乎有人建議女兵在上戰場前，最好自己先選擇一個委身的對象，避免他日遇險時後悔。

最初大部分人也都一笑置之。但傳聞後來又被人加油添醋地渲染，竟然越來越多女生有「先選擇委身對象」的傾向。雖然說是軍人，但在維多利亞湖基地內大部分的學員都是年紀都很輕的娃娃兵，根本是心智未完全成熟的孩子，在缺乏全面思考能力前很容易人云亦云受人影響。

一時間，基地很多男生成為被選擇的人選，受到很多女生的邀請，成為她們初夜的對象。

薩古斯因為俊朗的外型而成為不少女生的首選。他只有十四歲，除了諾茵外，他是基地裡年紀最小的人。但他長得高大，憂鬱的眼神和穩重的個性令他看上去要比實際年齡成熟。而且個性冷淡的他很具挑戰性，令人很想征服，因此，有不少女性同學向他提出邀請。

他覺得很幼稚和嘔心，全部予以拒絕。

但同一時間，他也很好奇。他的好朋友諾茵對這件事全無表示。很多事情她都喜歡跟他分享看法，但只有這件事，他們之間沒有談論過。諾茵的思想一向比較成熟穩重，她應該不會隨波逐流為了這種無稽的假想而做出有違自己意願的事。反正諾茵就在他附近，還是…先觀察一下情況吧。

********  
諾茵覺得身體不適已經兩天了。頭痛、肚痛、沒胃口，她從來沒試過同時出現這幾種病徵。看來不是嚴重的事，但她因此睡不安寧，難以集中精神。看到她這個樣子，她的朋友泉馬上知道是甚麼情況了。

「先準備好吧。」泉把一包衛生棉交給諾茵，在詢問幾個問題後，她頗為確定這是諾茵初潮的症狀。泉的年紀比諾茵大，在很多事情上經驗都比她豐富。諾茵覺得她說得很有道理，而且她上過生物課，知道女性身體構造和特徵，她本以為自己有足夠心理準備去迎接自己成為大人的事實，但當生理痛的徵狀出現時，對於之前自己幼稚的想法，她覺得可笑。

泉說過初潮的徵狀會比較明顯和嚴重，她可能需要休息幾天。她也打聽過其他女生的情況，聽說有人還會嘔吐，也有人發燒。聽上去很嚴重的樣子。只要想到這些「病例」，她又會覺得自己只是「輕微不適」，應該要感恩。

杜魯斯教官在外出差一星期，今天終於回來。今天有他主教的劍擊課，諾茵很想出席，但她也擔心現在身體的狀況會出醜，她甚至乎不想離開房間，想一整天就躺在床上。

用了很大意志力，她終於步出門口，小腹仍在隱隠作痛，但應該可以撐下去。今天她是值日生，在上課前要先到教官辦公室去領取教材。

訓練生的制服是純白色，這是杜魯斯教官的構思。當初覺得這種顏色既優雅又亮麗，但現在反而覺得太醒目很危險。諾茵仔細檢查了幾遍，才有信心踏出門口。

********

「教官…我來領取教材了。」

當在他辦公室門外看到臉色蒼白、唇無血色的諾茵，杜魯斯有點驚訝。印象中諾茵總是精神奕奕，眼神總帶著活潑的光彩。但她今天看上去就像個病人一樣。

「諾茵，妳看來不太精神，到軍醫那裡檢查了嗎？」

「沒有…不是生病…」諾茵低頭輕聲說，因為小腹的疼痛而稍稍皺眉。突然一下抽搐，她痛得彎下了腰，下意識的用手按著小腹。

馬上明白過來。女生們都有這種時候，這算是她們的難言之隱。杜魯斯點點頭，出手扶起彎身的她。

「妳今天先回去休息一下。」他伸出了他的臂彎，「我送妳回去。」

「不，沒關係…」她倔強的拒絕，但杜魯斯沒有讓步。

「我堅持，妳現在需要休息。」教官溫柔的語氣使年輕的學生軟化，她靦腆的低頭回應，順從的扶著他的臂彎回去。

********

年輕英俊的教官送可愛漂亮的女學生回她的房間，這種傳聞大概用了二十分鐘便傳遍了整個基地，而把這件事跟「女軍官自選委身對象」穿鑿附會在一起，又只用了五分鐘。到傳入薩古斯耳內，大概只是十分鐘後的事。

今天的劍擊課諾茵缺席了。她從不缺席任何課堂，而且很多時候他跟她都是拍擋，諾茵在沒有通知他的情況下缺席，他覺得有點奇怪，但想起來，今天早餐時也沒有見到她。她真的身體不舒服嗎？但為甚麼又會跟杜魯斯傳出奇怪的傳聞？

下課後，杜魯斯叫住了他。

「你要去探望諾茵吧？」他總像會讀心術的心理學家一樣，能夠輕鬆看穿別人的心事。

薩古斯虛應了聲。

「請把這個帶給她。」杜魯斯把一個別緻的紙袋交給他。紙袋傳出花香，即使不打開也知道裡面放的是花茶。

「為甚麼要交給她？」當提出這個疑問後，薩古斯覺得自己失言了。杜魯斯有權向任何人送禮，而諾茵也有權接受他的禮物。在這件事情上他沒有發言權。

杜魯斯意味深長的淺笑︰「或者，你也可以關心一下她的情況。」

杜魯斯對他和諾茵有明顯的偏愛，他一直都知道。對他當然是因為大家是志同道合之士，比起教官跟學生的身份，他們更像朋友。但對諾茵，他們之間有明顯的師生關係，記得很久以前，只要杜魯斯稍為接近諾茵，她的嘴角都會微揚，薩古斯甚至肯定連諾茵自己都未必察覺。至於杜魯斯，他明明知道諾茵跟他的關係，這位「女性主義者」甚至乎視她為他其中一個軟筋。

一想起那些傳聞，薩古斯就覺得很不快。

在諾茵房門按了幾下門鈴，但沒人應門。薩古斯有她房間的密碼，猶豫了一陣，他決定自己進入。

他看到諾茵伏在茶几上。諾茵看到他進來，彷彿早已心中有數，沒有覺得驚訝。

「妳怎麼不應門。」

「如果是別人，我現在不想理會；如果是你，我房內沒上鎖，你會自己進來。」她勉強擠出個笑容。

「妳還好吧？」他跟她一樣坐在地上。

「我沒大礙，現在好多了。」

然後，他交出手上的紙袋。「杜魯斯讓我給妳。」

打開紙袋，裡面是幾個玫瑰花茶茶包。諾茵記得泉說過玫瑰花對舒緩經痛有很好的作用，訝異於教官的細心，心頭覺得很溫暖，她臉頰也緋紅起來。

薩古斯當然也注意到她的表情。

「杜魯斯為甚麼給妳茶包？」

「他對學生一向很親切。」

「這是手信嗎？」

「才不是吧…」諾茵把紙袋懷抱著，幽幽的答。

這下動作觸動了薩古斯的神經。他呼了口氣。

「杜魯斯把妳送回房間的事，我想應該已經傳遍整個基地了。」

諾茵厭惡的低哼了聲︰「那些人真是無聊，老是傳出奇怪的傳聞，我大概可以想像到他們會怎麼說了。可能在軍校的生活太無聊了吧。」

「還說得就像真有其事一樣呢。」他很少會在乎那些傳聞，但現在跟諾茵和杜魯斯有關，他無可否認自己也很想知道。他假裝不在乎的輕輕帶過。

「那當然不可能是真的吧。雖然我不知道傳到甚麼程度，但你不會相信吧？」

「我怎麼可能相信。」薩古斯立即否認。然後，他覺得這次是個機會，也許應該向她問清楚，「不過，我也想跟妳討論一下，對於女軍官們自選委身對象的看法。」

原來如此。諾茵內心嘆了口氣，不過她只聳聳肩︰「我也是女生，我也明白她們的顧慮，如果女性覺得這樣做會安心一點，也無不可吧。」

諾茵沒有說明自己的做法，卻對這件事表示了同情和理解，這使他覺得頗驚訝。

薩古斯正好開了個頭，其實諾茵也有事情想向他打聽，但一直不知道要如何開口，「聽說有很多女同學向你發出邀請，那你的看法又是如何呢？」

「那種無聊的事…我當然是拒絕了。」他雖然這樣說，但又不想令諾茵覺得很決絕，「我倒是有點奇怪，因為妳從沒跟我討論過這件事…」

諾茵覺得很驚訝。

因為沒必要。本來她想這樣回答。但她突然有個惡作劇的念頭，決定要讓他吐露更多想法。「那是因為你拒絕了八個女生的邀請，暫時被拒絕的人數佔整體女生67%. 我不想變成其中一份子。」

「對於她們我當然會拒絕。」幾乎是立即回應，然後，他才低聲的回答，「倒是如果妳有這種意願，我不介意幫忙…」說完，他低下頭別過面去。這可是需要很大勇氣才可說出口的話。

「你意思是…我是餘下那33%...」

「才不是33%吧，只有十二份之一，就妳一個...」諾茵還未說完，他就搶先回答。

話畢，在房間內的二人竟然都臉紅了。

「其實我反對這種做法。比起做這種『準備』，還不如加強自己的能力自保吧。」諾茵有點不好意思的解釋，「至於教官的事…我因為生理痛而請假，他只是在這件事情上幫了我一把。」她拿起玫瑰花茶包，「他一向是溫柔的教官吧，無論對你還是對我。」

原來如此…薩古斯覺得很尷尬，他臉都紅了。並且，他這時才想起杜魯斯的提示。他立即拿起茶包去沖茶。

「不過，對於你的提議我覺得很榮幸。」諾茵咬著下唇，換上了惡作劇的笑容，「我可以保留使用權嗎？」

薩古斯噴了個鼻息，一想起剛才一系列的不安和對話，就覺得很尷尬。但是，他知道他對於自己的提議沒有後悔。沖茶的手沒有停下來，他幽幽的答。

「隨妳喜歡。」

**English version**

This is inevitable to have rumors where there are crowds. It is also happened in the Lake Victoria base.

A scary rumor suddenly spread recently.

Soldiers trained in military academies, no matter men and women, have the consciousness of going to the battlefield. On the battlefield, there is a chance to become a prisoner of war. Men will inevitably suffer from the flesh and blood when they become prisoners of war. As for women, the most common trouble is being sexual abused.

This statement is scary, but it is also true. Some said that there had been similar encounters with female soldiers, and that the enemy especially liked to insult inexperienced women. Some even suggested that before going on the battlefield, female soldiers should choose the sexual partner by their own for the first time. At least they will not regret in any situation.

Most people ridicule at it at first. However, the rumors were later exaggerated by others, that more and more girls have a tendency to "choose a man for their first time." Although they are soldiers, most of the students at the Lake Victoria base are very young children. They are basically immature children who are easily influenced by others. They lack critical thinking.

For a time, many boys at the base were invited by the girls for their first night's partners.

Zechs has become the priority choice of many girls because of his handsome appearance. He was only fourteen years old. Except for Noin, he was the youngest person in the base. But he was tall, his melancholy and steady personality made him look more mature than his actual age. Moreover, his cool personality is very challenging and made people want to conquer him. Therefore, many female classmates have invited him.

He felt naive and disgusting, so he rejected them all.

But at the same time, he was also very curious. His good friend Noin said nothing about this. She liked to share opinions with him on many topics, but this was the only thing that they have not discussed. Noin's thoughts have always been relatively mature, and she shouldn't follow this kind of nonsense assumptions which should against her own wishes. Noin is near him anyway, so he can keep observing the situation first.

********  
Noin felt unwell for two days. Headache, bellyache, loss of appetite, she has never tried to have these symptoms at the same time. It didn't seem to be a serious matter, but she couldn't sleep well and had difficulty concentrating. Her friend Izumi immediately knew what was going on with these symptoms. 

"Get preparation first." Izumi handed a pack of sanitary pads to Noin. After asking a few questions, she was quite sure that this was a PMS of Noin’s menarche. Izumi was older than her and she has more experience than Noin in many things. Noin felt that she was make sense, given that she had taken a biology class and knew the body structure and characteristics of being a woman. She thought she was mentally prepared to become an adult, but when the symptoms of physical pain appeared, She found it is ridiculous about her naive thoughts before.

Izumi said that the symptoms of menarche will be more obvious and serious than usual, and she may need to rest for a few days. She also inquired about other girls. She heard that some would vomit and some would have fever. It sounded serious. As long as she thought of these "cases", she would feel that she was only "mildly unwell" and she should be grateful.

Instructor Treize had been away on trip for a week and finally came back today. There was his fencing class today. Noin wanted to attend but she was also worried that her current physical condition would be embarrassing. She didn't even want to leave the room and wanted to lie in bed all day.

With a lot of willpower, she finally stepped out of the doo. She was still suffering from pain in her lower abdomen, but she should be able to sustain it. Today she was on duty and she has to go to the instructor's office to pick up the teaching materials before class.

The uniforms of the trainees were pure white, which is the idea of the instructor Treize. At first, she thought this colour was elegant and bright. But now she thought it was too eye-catching and dangerous. Noin checked carefully several times before stepping out the door with confidence.

********

"Instructor... I'm here to get the teaching materials."

Treize was a little stock when he saw Noin outside his office, who was pale and bloodless. In his impression, Noin is always energetic, and her eyes always have lively brilliance. But she looked like a patient today.

"Noin, you don't seem to be very well. Have you consulted a doctor?"

"No...I am not sick..." Noin lowered her head and said softly, frowning slightly because of the pain in her lower abdomen. There was a sudden twitch, she bent down in pain, and subconsciously pressed her hand on her lower abdomen.

Treize understood it immediately. Girls have that time of the month which is their concealment. Treize nodded and helped her stooped up.

"You go back today and have a rest." He stretched out his arms, "I will send you back."

"No, it doesn't matter..." She refused stubbornly, but Treize did not give in.

"I insist, you need to rest now." The instructor's gentle tone softened the young student, and she lowered her head shyly in response, and supported by his arm obediently.

********

The young and handsome instructor sent the adorable and pretty female students back to her room. It took about twenty minutes for this rumor to spread throughout the base, and it only took five minutes for this situation to be combined with the tendency of “finding a man for the first time”. It was probably only ten minutes later to be heard by Zechs. 

Noin was absent from today's fencing class. She never missed any class. Most of the time he and her were partners. Noin was absent without notifying him. He felt a little strange. But when he remembered, he didn't see her at breakfast today. Was she really sick? But why did she have strange rumors with Treize?

After lesson, Treize stopped him.

"Are you going to visit Noin?" He was always like a psychologist who knows how to read minds.

Zechs answered perfunctory. 

"Please bring this to her." Treize handed him a chic paper bag. The paper bag was full of smell of flowers. Obviously it’s scented tea.

"Why do you give it to her?" After asking this question, Zechs felt that he should not do this. Treize has the right to give gifts to anyone, and Noin also has the right to accept his gifts. He has no say in this matter.

Treize smiled meaningfully, "Or, you can also care about her situation."

Treize had a clear preference for him and Noin, he always knew about it. For him, of course, because they have a like-minded, they are more like friends than instructors and students. But for Noin, there was an obvious teacher-student relationship between them. He remembered that a long time ago, as long as Treize was a little closer to Noin, the corner of her mouth would be slightly raised. Zechs was sure that even Noin herself has no idea about this. As for Treize, he clearly knew Noin's relationship with him, and this "feminist" even regarded her as one of his weaknesses.

The thought of those rumors made Zechs feel very confused.

The doorbell of Noin’s room rang several times but no one answered. Zechs had the code for her room, and after hesitating for a while, he decided to enter by himself.

He saw Noin lying on the coffee table. She was not surprised when she saw him coming in, as if she knew it well.

"Why don't you open the door."

"If it's someone else, I don't want to care about it now; if it's you, since my room is unlocked, you will come in by yourself." She managed to squeeze a smile.

"Are you alright?" He sat on the ground like her.

"I'm fine, I am much better now."

Then, he handed over the paper bag in his hand. "Treize asked me to give it to you."

She opened the paper bag. There were a few rose tea bags inside. Noin remembered that Izumi said that roses have a good effect on relieving menstrual cramps. She was amazed by the instructor's carefulness. She felt warm in her heart, and her cheeks flushed.

Of course Zechs also noticed her expression.

"Why did Treize give you tea bags?"

"He has always been very kind to students."

"Is this a souvenir?"

"That's not it..." Noin hugged the paper bag and replied quietly.

This action touched Zechs' nerves. He exhaled.

"The fact that Treize sent you back to the room, I think the rumor should have spread throughout the base."

Noin snorted in disgust, "Those people are really disgusted, and there are always strange rumors. I can probably imagine what they will say. Maybe the life in the military school is too boring for them."

"It sound like it's true." He rarely cared about the rumors. But now it was related to Noin and Treize, he undeniably wanted to know too. He pretended not to care.

"Of course it can't be true, although I don't know how far it is. You won't believe it, will you?"

"How can I believe it?" Zechs denied immediately. Then, he felt that it was an opportunity, and maybe he should ask her clearly, "However, I also want to discuss with your point of views on the hit topic recently. Do you agree women officers should choose a partner for their first night?"

That’s the topic he wanted to talk about. Got it. Noin sighed inwardly, but she only shrugged, "I am also a girl, and I understand their concerns. If a woman feels that doing this will make her feel more at ease, that's fine."

Noin did not explain what she did, but expressed sympathy and understanding for this point, which surprised him.

Zechs just started this topic. In fact, Noin also has something to ask him about, but she has no idea how to start with, "I heard that many girls have approached you, so what do you think?"

"It is disgusting... Of course I refused." Although he said that, he didn't want to make Noin feel he was so determined, "I'm a little strange because you never discussed it with me..."

Noin was surprised.

Because it is not necessary. She originally wanted to answer like this. But she suddenly had a prank idea and decided to let him confide in more thoughts. "That's because you rejected the invitations of eight girls. The number of temporarily rejected accounts is 67% of all girls. I don't want to be one of them."

"Of course I would refuse them." He responded almost immediately, and then he answered in a low voice, "If you have such a willingness, I don't mind helping..." After that, he lowered his head. This is something that requires a lot of courage to speak.

"You mean... I am the remaining 33%..."

"It's not 33%, it's only one in twelfth. You are the only one…" Zechs answered before she finished speaking.  
After the words, the two in the room turned red.

"Actually I am opposed to this topic. Rather than doing this kind of ‘preparation’, it is better to strengthen your ability to protect yourself." Noin explained with a bit embarrassed, "As for the instructor...I go through premestrual syndrome and asked for leave, he just helped me with this matter." She picked up the rose tea bag, "He has always been a gentle instructor, whether he is to you or to me."

So that's it... Zechs felt embarrassed, and he blushed. Moreover, he just remembered Treize's prompt. He immediately picked up the tea bag to make tea.

"However, I feel honored for your proposal." Noin bit her lower lip and put on a mischievous smile. "Can I retain the right to use it?"

Zechs snorted, and felt embarrassed when he thought of the series of uneasiness and conversations just now. However, he knew that he had no regrets about his proposal. The hand for tea brewing did not stop, he answered quietly.

"As you like."


End file.
